Eternally Yours
by FeistyDreams
Summary: Kaname and Sousuke celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Takes place during the Aruiteku Together Forever storyline, but can stand on it's own for the most part.


**AN: This fic takes place during my Aruiteku Together Forever storyline, so some things will make more sense if you've read it, but I don't think it's particularly necessary. Takes place between chapters 6 and 7 to give an idea of the timeline. This is pretty much clean... nothing more than what might be shown on TV during primetime hours. *shrug* I think it's safe for the T rating, if someone thinks otherwise I'll gladly bump it to M.  
**

**(And on an unrelated note, people are welcome to go to my translation journal, link is in my profile, if they wish to see a translation of a Sousuke-Kaname hentai doujin. More doujin translations are on the way as well)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Kaname hummed excitedly as she stirred the contents of the pot in front of her. End of year exams had just come to an end, the next day was Valentine's Day, and for the first time she had someone to make chocolates for. Sousuke was escorting Tessa to her pick-up back to Merida Island Base after her two week vacation to Japan, though she had picked a terrible time to go to school. It had been an awkward time as well. Still growing into their feelings for each other, she and Sousuke had yearned for each other's touch, but neither felt comfortable so much as holding hands in front of the girl.

Shrugging to herself, she happily noted the chocolate had melted completely and had taken the few flavorings she had added well. It wasn't like Sousuke to like sweet things, she figured, so she had used dark chocolate that she took the bite away from using unsweetened orange flavoring. Happy with the outcome, she poured the chocolate into molds, some of which had a variety of chopped nuts resting in them, and others that she had left alone. No reason not to give him a variety, she figured. It would help her learn what he liked for the future, too.

Finished with her task, she put the mold in the fridge and set to cleaning up her mess, intent on leaving no evidence behind for when Sousuke got home. She smiled at the thought as she scrubbed her spatula clean. Sousuke, getting home, _here_, she giggled nervously. She had asked him to move in before Tessa had shown up, but he had been unwilling to do so when she was there. Now, though, he had his packs of what few belongings he possessed sitting in her living room to be put away when he returned. The apartment he had been living in was a Mithril safe house, and so he had left his equipment behind, as well as a vast majority of his weaponry at her insistence.

Putting away the last pot, she shook her head then dried her hands, grinning now at the memory. She knew she had to let him keep some of his weapons, but that did not mean she had to be living in an armory. When she had seen his vast collection she had promptly smacked him with her harisen and demanded he leave behind most of it. It was not as though it would be hard to get at, she had argued, and if anyone from Mithril needed to use the safe house for what it was, they would have a means to guard themselves. He had seemed so sad, as though he were a small child she had told to leave behind his favorite toy.

Kaname sat herself down on the couch and flipped on the television, sighing in contentment. It had seemed that opening up to her, admitting how he felt, had really opened the floodgates. She had seen so many new sides to him that she wondered if even he had known existed before. It was nice, though. Not only had he really been improving on his own before, but now it was almost unheard of for him to do anything that a 'normal' person would not do when they were out in public. He could still be his usual, militant, eccentric self when it was just the two of them. That was fine though. She smiled and brushed her bangs from her face. It was all part of the man she had fallen in love with, and his better behavior in public helped convince her she would not 'grow tired' of his antics at some point.

All the love in the world did no good if you still got irritated to no end.

The door opened and she closed her eyes, waiting for it. She could hear him taking off his shoes, she heard the rustling of his coat, and she started to become annoyed. She heard him set one foot in, and then he paused. Finally, she heard it, his tentative call of "I'm home."

She hopped off the couch and ran out to meet him, he with still just the one foot inside. Kaname came to a halt, put her hands behind her back and smiled brightly to him, "Welcome home, Sousuke."

It was the first time they had been able to properly do this. Neither of them really stood on many Japanese traditions, he having been raised everywhere but, and she having spent so much time in America, but this was one that held a lot of emotional significance to the both of them. He had never had a place to call 'home' before. She had never felt really 'at home' with anyone else before. They blushed and stared at each other for a long time, taking in the moment, before Kaname took an awkward step back, "Well, aren't you coming in?"

Sousuke nodded and took the last step inside, hesitating for a moment before walking in before her. She followed him in and was happy to see him lose his uncertainty as he strode straight for the couch and took a seat. She sat down next to him and snuggled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned into her ever so slightly, increasing their contact by whatever little bit he could manage. Kaname reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. He returned the pressure and tilted his head to look at her. Feeling his movement, she turned to face him, and was pleasantly surprised when he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

He pushed her back into the couch so that he rested on top of her, kissing her so thoroughly she could feel her head spinning from the lack of air. When he finally pulled back she started giggling, making it even more difficult to breathe than before. He blinked in confusion, watching her struggle for air. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and tried to stop herself, unsuccessful the first couple of times before she finally managed to take in a deep breath and hold it, calming herself. "I don't even know Sousuke, everything? You're just too cute," when he scowled she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down for another kiss. "Let me breathe this time though," she ordered him between kisses.

"Affirmative," he whispered against her lips.

* * *

Kaname woke up slowly, taking in every little thing. Sousuke had her pinned to the bed, holding her close in a protective and possessive grip. His breath came evenly against the back of her neck, letting her know he was still asleep. At some point during the night her shirt had become unbuttoned and she knew just who was responsible, feeling his hand holding one of her breasts loosely in his sleep-slackened grasp. She shook her head slightly, grinning at him. If it hadn't been so adorable to her, the way he seemed to need her more and more the closer they got, she might have been angry at him for taking such liberties while she had been asleep.

She stretched, pressing back against him teasingly as she did so, feeling him stir. When she heard his moan she smirked and rolled off the bed, having accomplished her goal. She picked out her clothes for the day and brought them into the bathroom with her for a shower, leaving behind a sleepy – and horny – Sousuke. That was the price he paid for his audacity. At least he only ever took such chances with things she had previously given him permission to do, she had to admit. She stepped into the shower without thinking and was rewarded with an icy blast of water.

First she would burn herself when getting lost in thought about him and now she was freezing herself. She growled in frustration and cranked the heat up for the water, shivering and wrapping her arms around herself. When it finally heated up she relaxed, letting the droplets cascade down her body for some time before beginning to wash up. She decided not to be _too_ mean to him, and not letting him in the shower when leaving him in the state she had was probably on the cruel side.

Since there were no plans for the day, she towel dried her hair then tied it up in a messy bun to get it out of her face, several defiant wet tendrils of hair sticking to her skin instead. Once she was dressed she walked back into the bedroom and smiled at him. "Go ahead, Sousuke, shower's open."

For a moment, he stayed still, his eyes locked on her, watching as she moved around the room with her usual grace. He could never decide if it should be described as an athletic grace or a refined one, and he just chalked that up to her being her usual contrary self. She was certainly a mix of varying opposing features and, as such, she would always be a mystery to him. A mystery he would enjoy trying to puzzle out for many years to come. Slowly, he lifted himself off the bed and gathered up his own clothes for the day before disappearing in the bathroom.

Kaname went into the kitchen and pulled out the chocolates she had made the day before, boxing them up and wrapping them now that they had set. It had been unofficially decided by the girls at school that the following day, Monday the fifteenth, would be when they would give chocolates to their sweethearts and friends, since Friday had been the last day of exams. She had debated giving him his then as well, but instead she decided that since they now lived together, there was no reason not to give them to him on the day.

Once she finished, she set the box down in the middle of the kitchen table then went to work cooking breakfast. It was still morning and she was already having a great day she decided. Minor mishaps first thing aside, anyways.

Today would be the first full day of Sousuke officially living with her. It was Valentine's Day. The weather seemed to be warming up. Exams were over. It was a great time.

It would be interesting to see his reaction to the chocolates, and she had a sneaking suspicion she would have to explain the concept of Valentine's Day – and White Day – to him. That was fine with her though.

Sousuke walked in just as she was plating the food, and he noticed the box on the table, the bright colors drawing his gaze to it. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her neck softly. She sighed and leaned back into him, closing her eyes. It amazed her how affectionate he had turned out to be, but then she thought about how he had a lifetime to make up for. She was more than happy to be the one he allowed himself to be like this with, though, and she wasn't complaining in the least.

"Go sit down," she whispered to him. He kissed her below the ear then pulled back reluctantly, taking his usual seat at the table. She set his meal before him, then sat down with her own and smiled as he dug in with his usual fervor when it came to food. "How is it, Sousuke?"

He quickly chewed and swallowed his mouthful, washing it down before he could respond, "Excellent, as always, Kaname."

She smiled at him, blushing slightly. He always complimented her cooking, but such a new kind of day made it feel almost as though it were the first time he had done so. Back then, she had convinced herself it hadn't mattered, but now it meant a lot. "Thank you."

When they finished eating, she had stolen his plate before he could bring it to the sink. "Sit, I'll take care of it." He watched her, confused by the odd behavior. She normally accepted his help washing the dishes, sometimes even demanding it though she knew he would always offer. As she washed up, she sang softly, and it took him a moment to make out the lyrics over the sound of the water running. When he did, he closed his eyes and paid attention to only her voice, blocking out the other sounds. She had a wonderful singing voice, which he already knew, but not only that, the lyrics stirred something inside of him.

It seemed all too soon when she had finished her chore and the song came to an end. He felt the few strands of her hair that had not made it to their confinement tickle his skin, and he opened his eyes slowly to see her leaning over him with an intent look. The two stared at each other for what felt like eternity before she leaned down and kissed him softly. He returned it, following her lead in keeping it slow and gentle, and he could feel his chest tightening against the wave of emotion the tender gesture sent flooding through him. When she pulled away he felt compelled to speak, "I love you."

She gave him such a gentle happy smile that he found it hard to breathe. "I love you too, Sousuke. Thank you," he had no idea why she was thanking him, and it was all he could do to nod. "Now," she rested her chin on his shoulder and her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered, "why don't you open your Valentine's Day chocolates?"

He turned his gaze to the box on the table that she was pointing at, and his brow knitted in confusion, "What?"

Kaname giggled softly, having anticipated the question, and she took a seat next to him and slid the box over to him, "Valentine's Day chocolates, Sousuke. Today is February fourteenth, Valentine's Day," she chuckled at his indignant expression from the way she said it, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as an apology. "It's a commercial holiday, really, but it's nice too. It's when girls give chocolates to their friends and to the person they really like. The difference is that store-bought chocolates are good enough for your friends, but homemade ones are what you give to your love." She grinned and reached out, picking up the box and holding it up for him now, since he was taking his time in reaching out for it. "Homemade chocolates are in this Sousuke. Here," she put the box in his hands when he finally reached out for it.

Sousuke stared at the box in his hands, not making a move. When he could feel Kaname's look turn into a glare trying to burn a hole into him he acted quickly, putting the box down on the table and pulling on the ribbon to let the cloth fall to the table. He opened up the box and, sparing a glance at Kaname who nodded encouragingly, he picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened slightly at the taste, not too sweet with a hint of oranges and nuts, and he immediately ate another after swallowing.

Kaname giggled, enjoying the expression on his face as he ate the chocolates, "Good?" He nodded. "I'm glad. Don't eat them all at once though, silly, you'll get sick."

He blushed, realizing he was being talked to as though he was a child, and he closed the box back up almost regretfully. Kaname wrapped her arms around him and pulled him awkwardly over to her so she could kiss him. He tasted like the chocolates and she moaned happily into his mouth, savoring the flavor on his lips, his tongue, his mouth, and he was more than happy to oblige, opening his mouth for her and letting her do as she wanted.

She crawled into his lap, hooking her ankles around the legs of the chair to keep herself anchored, and pressed against him to deepen the kiss. He tilted his head back and returned the kiss with fervor, reaching one hand up to cup the back of her head and wrapping the other around her waist to balance her. After quite some time they pulled apart, and Kaname smiled warmly at him, her tender expression making it impossible for him to breathe again. She combed her fingers through his hair and touched their foreheads together. "Mm, by the way Sousuke, there's something else you need to know about this holiday."

"What's that?" he barely managed to whisper, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of her fingers gently caressing his scalp. The gesture never seemed to fail in relaxing him to the point of sleepiness. If it had been anyone else, he would have been afraid at letting someone have so much power over him. But this was Kaname, and he trusted her completely, and her only.

"White Day, that's March fourteenth, where the boys do something for the girls that made them chocolates. Buy her chocolates, jewelry, take her out, something to show you acknowledge and return the feelings. So, next month, you have to do something good for me, got it?"

He opened his eyes and looked into hers, nodding seriously and saying "Roger."

She giggled and leaned back, settling her weight on his thighs and ruffling his hair. He tried to glare at her through the mess and she laughed at him, gingerly lifting herself off of him and standing up. She stretched and felt his eyes on her as she did so, causing a faint blush to spread across her cheeks and she spun around shyly. She brought her hands up to pull out her hair tie, letting her still damp hair to fall to her hips in a wavy cascade. Sousuke swallowed at the sight of her usually straight hair falling in curls that somehow seemed to fall just right to accent every wonderful curve of her body.

Kaname looked over her shoulder at him and lifted a hand palm down and shook it at him, silently asking him to go over to her. When he rose from the chair and stepped towards her she walked away, clearly expecting him to follow. He obeyed the unspoken order and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom. She laid herself out on the bed and patted the spot beside her which he quickly moved to fill. She smiled and propped herself up on an elbow to look down at him. "Take off your shirt."

Sousuke sat up and removed his shirt, the moment it had come off she pressed on his chest, knocking him back on the bed. She moved to straddle his hips and leaned down to kiss him again. He held her tightly, enjoying the feel of her body on top of his, pressing against his, of her tongue sliding into his mouth and the delicious flavor that could only be described as 'Kaname.'

After several long moments she pulled back and shifted down so she could rest her head on his chest. He rubbed her back gently as she sighed happily, listening to the sound of his heartbeat through his scar-ridden chest. "I'm glad you're here with me Sousuke. I mean it. I know I give you a lot of grief and I'm not the easiest person to deal with, I can be too stubborn and too prideful, but really, I'm happiest with you here with me."

His hold on her tightened and he bowed his head, pressing his face into her hair and kissing her gently while breathing in her scent. She snuggled into him with a happy sigh of contentment, "I'm… happy, too, Kaname." Sousuke spoke awkwardly, the admission of emotion difficult for him. It was easy enough to say he loved her when she looked at him the way that made his heart skip a beat, the words would pour out of his mouth before he could even think about it, but to say he was happy was more difficult than he had thought. He had never been truly happy before, not once that he could recall.

"Good," she smiled, rubbing her face against his chest. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. These emotions, not understanding them, not used to feeling them, he realized he had needed her approval of what he felt. He laid back, relaxing, enjoying the moment as unfamiliar warmth spread through him, making him feel more at ease, more at home, than he had ever felt in his life. It was the first time he had ever truly felt at peace. He could feel Kaname's breath on his chest even out as she fell asleep on him.

It had quickly become one of his favorite things, to lie around with her on top of him, asleep. He would rub her back or his hands through her hair while her breath tickled his skin. From past experience, he figured she would probably be out for an hour or two, so he closed his eyes and settled in to just enjoy the moment as it was. He had never heard of Valentine's Day before, but he decided he enjoyed it greatly.

Now he would have to think of something to do for her on this White Day that she mentioned, hoping to make her feel as wonderful as he was feeling at that very moment.

* * *

**AN: I was going to include the lyrics from the song Kaname was singing in the fic itself but decided not to go that route. So here it is instead(text inside parentheses are English translation):**

**Utada Hikaru – Eternally**

Me no mae ni iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki  
Mawari ga mienai  
Watashitachi wa doko ni iru no

(You sparkle a little in front of my eyes  
I can't see around me  
Where are we?)

Zawameki hajimeta keshiki no naka ni  
Mada kienaide ne  
Mou nannimo kikoenai  
But I can feel you breathe

(Don't disappear  
Into the background that's started to get noisy  
I can't hear anything anymore  
But I can feel you breathe)

Odoroku hodo kimagure na tenkai ni sukoshi dake  
Watashi rashikunai kitai wo oh oh shiteru

(This isn't really like me, but I'm expecting, oh oh  
A surprisingly whimsical development )

I wanna be here eternally  
Kono mama mitsume atte itai  
I can feel you close to me  
Itsu mademo soba ni wa irarenai  
Kono shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni

(I wanna be here eternally  
I want us to keep gazing at each other like this  
I can feel you close to me  
I can't stay by your side forever  
I just want this moment to last forever)

Tatakai ni dekakeru mae no hitoyasumi  
Anata to sugoshitai  
Yakusoku wa kondo aeta toki ni  
Can you hear me breathe?

(Before I go out to fight  
I want to take a break with you  
Promises are for the next time we see each other  
Can you hear me breathe?)

Odoroku hodo de wa nai tenkai ni mo  
Kandou shichau toki ga dare ni datte oh oh aru

(There are times, oh oh  
When anyone would be excited by an unsurprising development)

I wanna be here eternally  
Dare ni mo mitsukaranai tokoro ni  
I can see you're all I need  
Ashita made tasuke wa iranai  
Kono shunkan sae mo kitto just a fantasy

(I wanna be here eternally  
Somewhere where nobody can find us  
I can see you're all I need  
I don't need any help until tomorrow  
Surely even this moment is just a fantasy)

I can feel you close to me  
Ano basho ni kaeranaku nattemo  
Ima no kimochi dake wa zutto eien

(I can feel you close to me  
Even if I can't go back to that place  
Just this feeling will last forever)

I wanna be here eternally  
I can see you are all I need  
Kono shunkan dake wa eien ni

(I wanna be here eternally  
I can see you're all I need  
Only this moment will last forever)

~Lyrics and translation taken from kiwi-musume (because I'm too lazy to do it myself when it's already been done)


End file.
